


let me tell you about that secret (that I've been keeping)

by strokeof_genie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strokeof_genie/pseuds/strokeof_genie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is on an insidious campaign against Cobb's senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me tell you about that secret (that I've been keeping)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _Arthur is actually an evil little tease that keeps testing Cobb's control until Cobb finally snaps and takes him against the nearest hard (or soft) surface,_ at the Inception kink meme on livejournal.

Arthur's shoulder to shoulder against Cobb, pressed tight as they discuss the job. It doesn't require much of Cobb's attention, and for that he's grateful; Arthur's arm raises up, sliding against Cobb's, to gesture at the board to make a point. Cobb isn't sure what the point is, because he's too busy stepping away from Arthur, shifting just a bit to the right, so that they aren't standing quite so indecently close to each other.

It's indecent in Cobb's mind, because Arthur's been doing this to him since he came back to work. He's been sitting too close, or leaning over his shoulder to see Cobb's dossier when Arthur _made_ it for him, or standing too close. As a team they went out to dinner, and Arthur didn't even act like it was untoward when his arm was suddenly slung across Cobb's shoulders.

Cobb couldn't even protest, because he wasn't even sure when it happened. Arthur is on an insidious campaign against Cobb's senses. He isn't overly demonstrative, and he isn't obvious about it, although Eames is starting to notice something. Arthur's just there, always there, and it's taking a toll on Cobb. He doesn't want Arthur _just there_ , he wants Arthur against the nearest surface, moaning and sweating and finally something other than the perfectly put-together man Cobb knows. He wants Arthur to feel - no, he wants to make Arthur feel the way he makes Cobb feel.

Cobb blinks, sees Arthur glance at him from the side, laconic and hooded, before following him the short step to the right. Cobb tenses, and takes a long breath in through his nose. "Arthur, I'm going to ask this just once," Cobb says, and can feel Arthur shift as he nods his compliance. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

Arthur's quiet for a moment, looking hard at the board. Cobb watches his throat as he swallows, and then he clenches his fists, hard, when Arthur looks at him. Arthur's smiling a little, and his eyes have that light in them that he gets when he's won. "I knew you weren't unaffected, but I didn't know you were aware of it," Arthur says, shifting even closer.

That's enough for Cobb, who steps right into him, against him. Arthur's mouth is against his, still smiling, and Cobb bites at that smile until Arthur moans, and Cobb can lick into his mouth. Cobb holds Arthur's hips hard, pushing him backward to the table. "I'm going to bend you over this table and fuck you," Cobb breathes against Arthur's mouth, pressing his hips into the table hard, leaning over him to kiss.

Arthur shudders against him, and starts to spread his legs to accommodate Cobb but before he can Cobb grips his hips harder, and turns him over. "Yes, please," Arthur murmurs, sounding so satisfied that Cobb can't help but grind him against the table, hard, rubbing his dick against Arthur. "Check my pocket, Dom," Arthur says, and Cobb pulls him up, canting Arthur's hips so he can find what Arthur is talking about.

He finds a small packet of lube, and groans, his head falling forward to hit Arthur's shoulder. Cobb thrusts forward again, pressing forward hard, feeling the cleft of Arthur's ass through their clothes. He slips the packet out and rubs hard against the line of Arthur's cock, liking how Arthur shifts forward and back, against Cobb's hand and cock.

Cobb unzips Arthur, cupping him through his underwear before shifting back just far enough to slide his pants down the swell of his ass. "I'm not asking if you're sure," Cobb says, because he knows Arthur wouldn't have gone on this campaign otherwise. He palms Arthur's ass so that he can press his thumb against Arthur's hole, the barest hint of pressure. Arthur shifts back for more contact, spreading his legs as far as he can, and Cobb pulls his hands from Arthur's body while they're still steady enough to get his own pants undone.

Cobb twists the lube open and slicks his fingers, before pulling Arthur apart again and pressing across him. "God, Cobb, if you don't do," Arthur says, and Cobb cuts him off with a sudden fingertip inside, sliding deeper until he's in to the last knuckle, palm flat against Arthur's ass and his thumb brushing his balls.

"You don't get to tell me to do anything, Arthur. You," Cob says, and curls his finger, pulling out to press two against Arthur's hole. "You don't get to make demands after being such," Cobb pushes two fingers in, slowly because Arthur's tight, "a fucking," Cobb goes deeper, curling and pressing, loving the way Arthur tries to press back and get him deeper, "tease, I didn't think you were capable it." Cobb doesn't say more than that, just anchors Arthur's body in place with his own, a forearm against Arthur's back and his weight on Arthur's body. He's going at his own pace, pressing a third finger in and curling them all to find - yes.

Arthur bucks up, clenching hard on his fingers, and Cobb groans because he knows how good that will feel around his dick. "You underestimated me," Arthur pants, his voice muffled against the table. Cobb pushes his fingers in and out, quick and hard now, leaving Arthur breathless against the table, grunting each time Cobb goes in.

"Never," Cobb promises him, because he never underestimates Arthur. Cobb pulls his fingers out, thumbing over the hole before lubing up his cock, spitting on his hand and rubbing himself, getting as slick as possible. When he presses the head of his dick to Arthur, Arthur stops moving, stops breathing, and just about goes limp. "I need you to breath, Arthur," Cobb says, leaning over him. He hold Arthur steady, one hand on his ass to spread him, the other guiding his dick in.

Arthur takes a deep breath, and Cobb thrusts forward, gritting his teeth to be able to stop himself from going all at once. Arthur's quiet below him, spasming around his dick, and he's so hot and tight that Cobb can't do anything but hold onto his hips for dear life. "God, Cobb, I want," Arthur says, choking off into a low groan, once Cobb is working inch seven into him, steady as a he can.

"Fuck," Cobb says, bottoming out, _feeling_ Arthur moan. He pulls out slowly, and slides back in, pushing Arthur further forward with each thrust. Cobb grips Arthur's hips, sliding a hand to palm his ass, spreading it a little to try and go deeper into him, to feel more of him. Arthur feels perfect around him, tight and slick and when he clenches Cobb swears it's on purpose. There's a goddamn _pattern_.

He fucks in harder, both hands pressing fingers hard into Arthur's ass, bruising him. It's not an angle that's getting Arthur's prostate more than occasionally, though, so Cobb grips a little tighter and pulls him back, onto his cock, making Arthur groan so loud it sounds across the room. "Cobb, please," Arthur says, panting, bracing himself against the table.

Cobb obliges, fucking in with deep, hard, heavy strokes of his dick that have Arthur clenching every time, out of control and uncalculated. He speeds up, pulling Arthur's body to meet his thrusts, deeper into Arthur at this angle. "I want you to come," Cobb grits out, but when Arthur groans and starts to reach for his dick, Cobb thrusts in so hard he moves the both of them and the table. "No, just on me, that's all you get," Cobb says, and rotates his hips into a long grind into Arthur, making the man shudder.

Cobb fucks in and out, setting a quick and violent pace that has Arthur groaning, shaking under each thrust, reaching blindly for the edge of the table that he's too far from. Cobb can tell he's close because Arthur's moaning and trying to spread his legs wider. Cobb's holding his hips up in a hard and bruising grip, keeping him still now as he focuses on nothing except the spot in Arthur that makes him clench around Cobb and shudder apart, and making sure each slide of his dick hits that.

Arthur's climax rips through them, making him buck hard in Cobb's grip, pressing back to get Cobb deeper, further in. "Cobb, please, please," he begs, and that's what Cobb wanted. He wanted the feel of Arthur, shaking apart around him, as out of control as he makes Cobb feel.

Arthur is pliant against the table for the last of Cobb's thrusts, but he doesn't gentle them any, and Arthur's moans are low and appreciative, and for the last of them until Cobb comes, Arthur's back to bracing against the table and clenching around him, calculated and knowing, milking Cobb's cock. He grinds hard into Arthur, holding him still as Cobb shoots into him, smiling when Arthur shifts a little to prop himself up against the table, Cobb's cock still in his ass, so Cobb can lean against him.


End file.
